The purpose of this contract is to provide support for the Office of Science, Policy, analysis and Communications (OSPAC) and for special projects for the Director of the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development. The Institute is involved with studies in the field of pediatrics, sudden infant death syndrome, developmental neurobiology and cognition, reproductive health, epigentics and basic and biological development.